Have A Heart On All Hallow's Eve
by ScarecrowSchofield
Summary: Jack Plans The Perfect Day, But Will It Last? October Contest Entry at the 24 Fanfiction Archives. Please RR!


This was my attempt at this month's contest over at the 24 fanfiction archives. The Challenge was to write a fic relating to Halloween. Here it is, enjoy:

He wanted it to be perfect, for the perfect woman. Halloween was the only day he could take off from work, and it actually worked out ideally. Kim being at the age where she still wanted to go trick-or-treating had done with her friend Janet, and he had even talked to her mother about her staying the night. Nothing could go wrong.

Jack had started off the day off by whisking Teri off to a Health Spa session that he'd secretly organized for her. During her day of massaging and pampering, Jack hurried home to pick up Kim, dropped her off at Janet's house, and then started on the cleaning. [I_ I really take advantage of Teri far too much. Who knew cleaning was this hard[/I_ Once the house was spotless, or as spotless as he could manage, it was into the kitchen to plan dinner. He wanted this day to go smoothly, so there was no time for delays. As he let the steak marinade, he made the Bruschetta for the appetizer. They didn't take long to cook, and he could prepare them now. Next, he moved to the sitting area, setting up candles around the room. Keeping his eye on the clock, he realized he was running late. He would have to do without the rose petals around the bedroom. Sure they would be a nice touch, but good food, good wine and hopefully a 'relaxing' time on the couch would make up for it. He jumped in the shower, and was out within 10 minutes. Quickly drying himself off, he put on his smartest casual clothes and went to check on the food. Just before he left, he put some light, romantic music playing in the background. Seeing everything was finally perfect, Jack went to pick up Teri.

As he pulled up, he could see her walking out of the Spa. She looked fully relaxed and at peace with everything around her. He couldn't resist. As soon as the car door pulled shut, his hands found her cheek and enveloped her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, sweetheart," Jack whispered, as their foreheads came to rest against each other. He pulled away reluctantly and started the engine. Straight from there it was back home, feet up on the couch, while he started on dinner. Teri was completely surprised by all of it. Jack had been away on a training course for the past two months, and since he returned home, he seemed distant, almost as if he was shutting her out. He'd been locking himself up, talking in whispers on the phone. But now she knew better, he was planning this day for her. As she looked towards the kitchen door, Jack came out carrying a bottle of wine, and two glasses. He sat on the end of the couch, and presented the bottle to Teri, as if in a restaurant. It was a 1987 Full-bodied Tempranillo that Teri had taken a fancy to just after Kim was born. To her displeasure, they stopped making it soon after.

"How have you got this?" Teri asked.

"I've had for years, just waiting for the perfect time to present it." Jack replied.

"It's been here? I would have come across it before now."

"I kept it in a place I knew you wouldn't go….. my gun cupboard."

Teri raised an eyebrow at this. "God Bauer, you know me too well. I wonder what else you have in there…" She made to stand up but was quickly seated back down again. "Not this time." He pulled out a corkscrew and poured them each a glass. He raised his glass "to a wonderful evening". Teri joined him in his toast, and drank out of her glass.

Jack stood and disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Teri pondering as to why he's planned all this. But she wasn't thinking long, as Jack brought out the Bruschetta, and set it on the dining table. He walked up to her, took her hand, and led her to the table. Only candles lit the area where they say, and as Teri looked at Jack, she smiled at the sight she was greeted by. [I_I wonder how many people get to see him as I am now. God he gorgeous._[/I She was thankful of the dim light, so he couldn't see her blush at the thoughts that were entering her mind.

After the food was consumed, Jack led Teri back to the couch, while he headed to clear up. [I_He may not be the most homely man all the time, but boy could he cook _[/I, Teri thought to herself. Once Jack was back, they cuddled up on the sofa, enjoying each other's company. The night so far had been just right. He'd purposely told everyone at CTU that if his cell phone should ring, even if the country was going to go to war over the price of potatoes, heads would certainly roll. Teri could feel her eyes beginning to droop when all of a sudden came a knocking at the front door. Jack groaned. He didn't want to move. He was happy. He was comfortable. But a sharp jab in the side by Teri and "it's Halloween, dear, kids are going to be trick-or-treating all night" forced him into moving.

Grudgingly, Jack stood up and moved to answer the door. Halfway there, he realized he didn't have any sweets to give them. He started to breathe heavier. If he didn't open the door to these kids soon, he didn't [bwant[/b to think what they were going to do to the house. He rushed into the kitchen, and grabbed a handful of Kim's sweets. Racing back through the sitting room, past a bewildered Teri on the couch wondering why he was panicking so much, he opened to the door to see the kids just about to head off. But as soon as the door opened, "TRICK OR TREAT!!"

"Hey kids, great costumes," and with that the practically threw the sweets at them and shut the door. Was he going to have to put up with this all night? Should he put a sign on the door saying 'No Trick-Or Treaters'? No, he couldn't do that, that was just asking for trouble. "Jack?" Teri called him back into the sitting room and snuggled up to him. "They're just kids honey, don't you remember doing it when you were a kid?" To be fair he remembered not going at all. His father had insisted it was a complete waste of time, and wouldn't allow it. Teri stroked his arm lovingly, trying to calm him down again, bringing them back to the tender moments they were enjoying previously. His breathing relaxed, and he closed his eyes as he rested his head on top of Teri's. All was well. All was well, till splat splat splat. Jack jumped up off of the couch and yanked open the door just in time to see 3 lads scarpering down the street. He looked back up at the house to see what appeared to be several boxes of eggs all over his windows. Teri appeared at the door and saw Jack's face. A mixture of shock, horror and extreme disappointment. He turned to face Teri, speechless. She guided him back inside, and sat him on the couch. He looked so close to tears.

"I tried so hard to make today special. I really did. Keeping it secret, not letting you in on any details, it was difficult, but I managed, and then those damn…."

"Hey, calm down. Listen to me." She placed her hand under his chin and tilted his head up towards her. "It has been special. This has been a fantastic day, and it's all because of you, Jack. And so what if they ruined that moment…. Let's go create another one…." She stood up and blew the candles out on the table. Then taking Jack's hand, she led him towards the bedroom.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave any feedback you have. **


End file.
